Let Me Help Save You
by Em-x. everlasting
Summary: Voldemort is after a family. More importantly he is after Isabella Evans. She meets Harry and the others and is content. But why is Draco Malfoy following her? under revision


**Harry POV**

BOOM!

I woke up with a start. "Harry! Are you up?" Ginny asked, terrified. "Yeah. What's going on outside?" "I don't know. I-" she started, but was cut off by Mr. Weasley running in and saying, "Come on! We have to go. Now!" he scurried. We got up, changed, and ran.

When we got out of the tent, my scar was burning. This girl about my age came running past us pushing her forearm against my chest so hard that I stumbled back into George. "Be careful there man." he played. "That was rude." Hermione said. I looked after her, another women had joined her in pushing their way through the crowd of rushing people, then looked up at the sky. "Guys. Look up!" "Oh, God." "Are you okay, Harry?" Mr. Weasley said, concerned. "Yeah, for now. But I think we should stay and help that girl." I told them. "Why?" replied Ron.

"Death Eaters!" someone screamed.

"Because. I don't think she was running like that because she was scared and want to get away. I think that it was because she and that women are the ones their after." I explained and pointed towards the way the Death Eaters followed their movements. Everyone else was gone by now. And from the point of view we were standing in, we could see that the two women were hiding behind a wrecked tent that was on fire at the top.

"Curcio!" shouted a Death Eater.

The girl that had pushed me started screaming. The women next to her shot up and shouted, "How dare you hurt her! Confringo!" and flew the blasting curse. The girl stopped screaming as the Death Eater blocked the women's shot.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Mom!" the girl shrieked and ran and knelt beside her mother, but as the Death Eater started walking towards her, she stood and pointed her wand at him.

Before she could get anything out, "Stupefy." he said, and she fell to the ground, unconscious, next to her now dead mother.

Ginny whimpered, and I put my hands on her mouth, then she put her hands on top of mine as her eyes widened in the realization at what she had done. But thankfully they hadn't heard her as we watched them apparaite one after the other until they, and the girl with them, were all gone, and when they were, we ran over to the women's body. "What are we going to do?" I asked.

"What do you mean…" Fred started.

"What are we going to do." George finished.

"We're going to leave before they come back." they both concluded.

"No." Mr. Weasley said. "They won't come back. If Harry was right, then they got what they came here for, but the Ministry will come. They would want to find out what happened."

"We can't just leave her here."

"The Ministry will take care of it Harry. We need to leave. Now!"

**Three weeks before returning to Hogwarts.**

**Ginny POV**

It's been a month since that horrible tragedy at the Quidditch World Cup. A month since I saw that girl being taken by the Death Eaters. A month since I saw that girl's mother die.

"Ginny."

"Yes, mom."

"I think that your father or one of your brothers dropped something out of one of the front windows. Could you go outside and check for me please. And if one of them did, can you bring it back in, please, dear." she asked.

"Sure, mom." I said, and headed outside.

I looked around the back first, just in case. Now I was searching the front. There was nothing there. I was about to turn around and head back inside when a green bolt flashed. I screamed as loud as I could considering I was to scared to move my legs. When the flash passed and cleared, the girl from the tournament was there, sitting about ten feet away from me. Bruised. Bleeding. With scars all over her and her hair was all matted up. She obviously hadn't changed or washed up since that night so her clothes were dirty and crimpled, while her face was oily and dirty. She had a cut on her lip as well.

"I'm sorry." she half whispered. "I didn't mean to scare you. To be honest, I don't even know how I ended up here."

Fred and George appeared behind me, while mum, dad and Ron ran out the door.

"Ginny! Are you…" mom started, but then she trailed her eyes after mine and saw what I was looking at.

Dad started walking towards the girl, mom trailing slowly after him, while Ron walked towards us. The girl flinched, but other than that, she didn't do anything else.

"What's your name, dear?" dad said slowly.

"Isabella. But, please. Call me Bella." she answered and cautiously raised her hand. Dad shook it, as did mom. "I'm Arthur Weasley. And this is my wife Molly."

"You were there. You stayed. Why? You should've left like everyone else. No one should have had to witness that." she whispered.

"We had decided to stay and help. Everything happened so fast, we didn't really know what to do so we watched. I'm sorry about your mother."

Bella started to cry, and that was when mom stepped in and said, "Why don't you come inside, dear. Get cleaned up and get some new clothes on you. How does that sound?"

"No. I couldn't. that would be rude."

"Well I'm not taking no for an answer." mom told her, pulling her up off the ground. "It's getting late. You're dirty, you can clean up and borrow and outfit from Ginny. I know for sure that your probably exhausted and could use a good rest. Not to mention your probably starving. I was just about to start dinner anyways" mom rambled and hustled her into the house. Bella was looking around half frightened, and looking for a way out. I laughed and went to walk beside her. I took her hand, pulled her inside the house, and led her upstairs to the bathroom.

"Here. This should do you fine." I said and handed her a set of my clothes. "Thank you," she replied. "But you really don't have to. Letting me get cleaned up was more than enough." "My mom would freak out. Besides, you saw what she was wearing, it was that or my mom's clothes." "I liked what your mom was wearing. I've always liked older clothes. So did my mom. She just thought to wear the more updated stuff in newer or updated places." she told me. "Come on. Let's head downstairs."

I had let her go in front of me, so I stumbled when she stopped five steps before the bottom of the stairs. She turned her head around with a finger on her lips, telling me to be quiet. I did as I was told and listened.

"So what was her name." I heard dad say.

"Maria Evans. I believe you know her." Professor Dumbledore said. Professor Dumbledore? What was he doing here?

"Maria Evans!" mom exclaimed, shock filling her voice. " You mean that, that's Maria's daughter."

"Yes and no. Isabella is indeed Maria's daughter, but Maria is not her birth mother, nor is Maria's husband her birth father. They have her birth certificate, but there are no written names in any files as to who her birth parents are, concluding I would have at least thought it would be on the certificate. We believe that she was adopted by them shortly after birth." Dumbledore explained.

"Does that mean she is like dear Hermione, then. Born of muggles." said mum.

"No. it's a wizard certificate. What can come in handy is that we do know that Isabella's a pureblood."

"But what happened. With the Death Eaters. Her mother. Where is her father even?" dad questioned.

"Stephen has disappeared for a while now. Almost a year. He had been working on something, I think, or he found out about something secret, something that wasn't aloud to be revealed. He told me he was leaving to protect his family from whatever he found."

Bella stormed out to go and face them. "What in God's name are you talking about. I wasn't adopted, and even if I was I wouldn't care. Maria and Stephen have raised me since birth and are more parents in my life than anyone else and if you want to question or challenge that, then Merlin help you with all he can. My father is a brilliant man, but there was nothing he didn't tell me. He considered you a trustworthy friend, he said I should always trust you. Why are you telling false things about him behind his back." she accused, raising her wand at him, as I could so clearly see the setting as I cautiously walked into the room.

"No, there weren't many things he didn't tell you. But there were some." Dumbledore countered her.

"What do you mean?"

"They didn't tell you that you were adopted. And I surely know that he didn't tell you he had clues as to who he thought it was. He told me who he thought it was, and I have to admit, I was very shocked. But things cleared up as he explained his reason's and theories to me. I had to agree with him. I also swore that I would do anything I could to keep you from harm's way. He left for your safety Isabella. He left because he loved you."

"He loved Maria more."

"Yes. But he told me they had an agreement that they would sacrifice anything for you, even their lives."

"Mom."

"She did indeed know that she would die at some point in time trying to protect you."

"Who does he think my real father is?"

Mum turned around to face me from the sofa chair she was sitting in. "Ginny dear. Go upstairs please. Perhaps you can go see what your brothers are doing."

I nodded and left. Knowing that this was a conversation that I could wait to here about.

**Bella POV**

"Have a seat beside me dear." Dumbledore said, patting the seat net to him on the older like couch..

"You're father told me I should tell you when the time was right, and now is not the time. I suppose you are staying here tonight, is that correct?" he paused and looked over towards Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They both nodded their heads furiously. Mrs. Weasley said, "I'm not letting her leave tonight. Absolutely not." and Dumbledore continued.

"Eat. Sleep. Relax. This all must be putting a heavy weight on your shoulders. I will pick you up sometime late tomorrow. I'll take you back to your house so you can pick up your things and then you will be going to Hogwarts early. You will able to get settled and start your learning early so you can get familiar with it. How does that sound?" "I'm not going back there. No way." I said. He knew I was referring to my house. "I'm afraid you must, dear. But no worries about that. Now why don't you go upstairs. I need to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley alone this time." he said with a small smirk.

I got up and started walking towards the steps, but just under the archway of the room, I paused, and without turning around I said, "I have one request. I want to take my mother's place in the order. I think it's what she would've wanted." In a grave voice, Dumbledore answered, "We have many things to talk about Isabella, and that is definitely one. But we will save that for another day."

I nodded and continued making my way upstairs.

"So. What year are you going in to?" Ginny asked as she lead to sit on Ron's bed where her brothers were waiting.

I'm going into my sixth year." I told them.

"Oh, so you're in my year." Ron said. "And to think we have two more years after this."

We sat there talking for a few hours before Mrs. Weasley called up, "Dinner's ready. Come on down."

She had cooked so much, I barely had anything on my plate, while Ron, Fred, and George were stuffing their faces like savages. "Come on now dear, eat up, there's plenty here."

"So Bella." said George.

"What did they do to you?" finished Fred. Everyone froze and there was silence. I knew that they meant the Death Eaters. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked furious. "Fred. George. How dare you ask such a-"

"It's okay." I cut her off.

"Surely it's not okay Isa-"

"It's fine." I cut her off again. "It's not like I wouldn't have expected to be able to stay here without being asked that question at some point in time." I said, then turned to Fred and George. "My father was a brilliant man. He loved to learn new things. He apparently started researching something new and obviously found something he shouldn't have or something that wasn't supposed to be known. He didn't tell me or my mother what he was working on. A few days later, he left. He woke me up in the middle of the night and he said it was for our safety and protection. The Death Eaters have been on our case ever since."

"But all you scars and bruises" said Fred.

"Now that's enough Fre–" I raised my hand to cut Mrs. Weasley once again.

"They like to play." I answered in dead voice. "My father and I were very close. There was almost nothing he didn't tell me. But what he was working on was something that he didn't tell me or my mom. They want to know the whereabouts of my father and what he had told me. I couldn't give them the answers they wanted and they thought I was lying when I said I didn't know anything. They thought I should be punished and that maybe hurting me would make me give them answers. They like using knives. But they absolutely _love_ the Cruciatus Curse."

Ron, Fred, and George look stunned and shocked, while Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked horrified.

There was a little pop from outside, I went over to look outside the window with caution and squealed with excitement, then ran out the front door.

"Tonks!" I shouted as I ran down the steps and into her open and waiting arms.

**Draco POV**

"Son." dad was saying. Mother was sitting on couch beside me, her hands on my shoulders. "The Dark Lord wants to talk to you."

"What about."

"A task he has for you for when you get back to school."

It was a surprise for me to say that I was a little nervous walking down the dark hallway. To think that I would be used to it by now.

"Ah, young Draco. Come in, come in." the Dark Lord said and gestured for me to sit down.

"My father said you have a task for me." I spoke and gulped. I knew this man could kill me without a second thought. Just like you would when you snap a pencil in half.

"Yes. I do. When you go back to school, there will be a new girl in your year and will probably be in Gryffindor. I want you to watch her closely. here's a picture."

It was the girl that bumped into me.

"She's the girl from the Cup." I whispered, mostly to myself.

"Yes, preciously. Her name is Isabella Evans."

"Why do you want me to watch her?"

"She posses great power. I do not want her harmed. I want you to befriend her. I want you to get very close to her. So close that she would believe anything you say. This task is a great deal Draco. I hope you will try to accomplish something with her. I won't blame you if you can't. I believe the more Muggle way of saying it would be 'she's a tough cookie to crack'. Am I not correct?"

I nodded.

"Good. Now go. You have packing to do."

I nodded once again and hurried back to my room

Well, this was going to be and interesting year.


End file.
